Aquele Brilho do Natal
by thame malfoy
Summary: Os natais deixam Ginny nostálgica e esperançosa e ela tem certeza de que é uma época mágica, onde os verdadeiros desejos possíveis são sempre realizados. Música Christmastime, do Smashing Pumpkins.


**N/A:** Eu não aguentei esperar até o dia vinte e cinco de dezembro pra postar essa song, droga. Reviews por favor! Espero que gostem. A música é _Christmastime _do _Smashing Pumpkins_. Beijos :)

**Aquele Brilho do Natal**

Ginny sorriu aquele sorriso bobo de criança, coisa que há muito tempo não fazia. Ela colocava o último embrulho embaixo da árvore de natal, esperando que seus sobrinhos gostassem dos presentes. Molly estava na cozinha, esperando os biscoitos ficarem prontos e consultando o relógio sem parar.

- Ginny! Ginny! São quase sete, vá se arrumar, e peça para o Rony descer!

- Já vou mamãe! – Ginny ainda sorria, balançando a cabeça, enquanto arrumava um enfeite torto na árvore.

Ela subiu as escadas, encontrando-se com Rony no segundo andar.

- Mamãe pede pra você descer, são quase sete. A Hermione já vem? – continuou subindo, até chegar em seu quarto, mas teve tempo de ouvir a resposta de Rony, lá longe.

- Sim, ela vai trazer os meninos.

Ginny despiu-se, tomou um banho rápido e colocou o vestido vermelho de alcinhas. Prendeu as laterais do cabelo com duas presilhas, calçou as sandálias e desceu.

O relógio marcava sete e quize da noite. Todos estavam reunidos na pequena sala da Toca, espremidos em torno da Arvore de Natal.

**We watch the children playing  
Beside the christmas tree  
The presents are wrapped up  
It's beautiful and secretly the gifts still hide  
The fun awaits for you inside**

Ginny sorriu mais uma vez, ao ver os filhos de Rony e Hermione e a filha de Gui e Fleur correrem ao redor da arvore. Lembrou-se de como costumava fazer isso com seus irmãos quando era pequena.

- Vamos Ginny, coma enquanto estão quentes! – disse Geroge, oferecendo a bandeja de biscoitos.

A ruiva pegou um e sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

**Christmastime has come  
There'll be toys for everyone  
Cause christmastime has come for you  
**

Olhou para todos os presentes e jurou ver também aqueles que já não estavam mais entre eles. Seu pai, sentado na poltrona; Harry, sorrindo com a suéter vermelha dos Weasley na mão; Gui, socando a cabeça de Fred, com a boca cheia de farelo de biscoito. Ela tinha certeza que eles estariam fazendo o que ela imaginava, se estivessem ali.

**I remember dreaming  
Wishing hoping praying for this day  
Now i sit and watch them  
The little ones i love so excited by the wait**

Ginny lembrou-se de todos os natais, de como esperava ansiosa aquele grande dia, onde receberia uma suéter Weasley nova, vários biscoitos, e talvez, se tivesse muita sorte, uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores inteira. Ela sorriu mais uma vez, vendo a empolgação dos sobrinhos, esperando a hora de abrir os pacotes.

**Christmastime has come  
There'll be toys for everyone  
Cause christmastime has come for you**

- Já pode abrir, vovó? – perguntou Bob com sua vozinha de criança de quatro anos, os cachos ruivos caindo pelo rosto.

- Ainda não, tem que esperar mais um pouco – disse a senhora Weasley, sorrindo.

O relógio agora marcava sete e meia. Hermione levantou-se para checar o peru. Rony contava animadamente algo para Carlinhos, e Fred e George devoravam biscoitos. Ginny permanecia perdida em seu sonho, o sorriso bobo ainda estampado na face.

**And now the word is given  
It's time to peek inside  
It's time to let the toys out  
So anxious for your look of joy and delight  
Waiting for just your surprise**

- Oito horas! – disse Fleur.

- Ora de... – falou George.

- ...abrir os presentes! – completou Fred.

Ginny observou os olhinhos excitados dos dois meninos, e o rostinho da filha de Fleur se contorcer num misto de espanto e alegria, enquanto rasgavam os papéis.

Os adultos também trocavam presentes, claro. Mas a emoção das crianças era algo tão belo de se ver, que Ginny não prestou atenção ao pacote que Rony lhe oferecia.

- Ginny! – exclamou ele chacolhando o embrulho negro, coberto por uma fita vermelha.

- Obrigada Rony - sorriu ela, desajeitada.

**Christmastime has come  
There'll be toys for everyone  
Cause christmastime has come for you  
**

Ela foi até a cozinha, onde havia mais espaço, e começou a abrir o pacote. Não era um presente pequeno, mas também não era grande. Ginny retirou a tampa da caixa, ansiosa para ver o que havia dentro.

- O que você ganhou, tia? – perguntou Mark, mostrando-lhe os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, e vários sapos de chocolate.

- Eu ganhei... – ela olhou para a caixa vazia - ...uma brincadeira bem estúpida – olhou feio para os irmãos.

O menino saiu sem entender, alegre com seus presentes.

Foi então que Ginny olhou mais atentamente para a caixa e notou um envelope no mesmo tom escuro do fundo dela. Com as mãos tremendo ela o pegou e abriu.

Tirou a carta de dentro dele, e sem poder se conter, abriu-a. As letras eram finas e compridas, ela as reconheceu imediatamente. Engoliu um soluço, mas uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu por seu rosto.

**Christmastime has come  
There'll be toys for everyone  
Cause christmastime has come for you**

_Me encontre na entrada de sua casa às oito e meia do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, ou seja, hoje._

Desesperada ela consultou o relógio, que marcava oito e trinta e sete. Sob os olhares espantados de todos, ela saiu correndo pela porta, a carta esmagada em sua mão. Se não desse tempo, ela jamais se perdoaria, pensou.

Lá ao longe, caminhando lentamente, estava o homem que amava. Aquele que lhe fora proibido por todo o sempre.

- Draco, espere!

Ginny não mais conteve as lágrimas, quando o viu parar e se virar, ficando de frente para ela. Ele estendeu a mão, e sem dizer nada, a puxou para perto de si, beijando a em seguida.

**for you**


End file.
